


Well Crap

by xXAnaloceitXx



Series: Stoner Patton [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drug Use, Smoking, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnaloceitXx/pseuds/xXAnaloceitXx
Summary: This isn't how Patton had wanted Joan to find out
Series: Stoner Patton [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702450
Kudos: 37





	Well Crap

Patton had become more comfortable with smoking around the others. He tried to keep it in the mind palace so that Thomas’ friends wouldn’t question him. He wasn’t ready to tell them yet, he would eventually. 

It had been a few months since he had needed to relax, but this week had been awful. With Thomas being cast as the lead in the show, Roman and Virgil were working over time. Logan was working more to make sure Thomas was eating properly and was getting enough sleep. Patton was working to make sure everyone was ok and was there for comfort through Virgil’s panic attacks and to make sure Logan took care of himself as well. 

After the show ended, Patton collapsed on Thomas’ couch. Virgil sat on the back of the couch, his leg jiggling. Logan sat on the other side of the couch away from all of them and Roman sat in the floor. Thomas sat between Patton and Virgil, letting out a huge sigh. They were all exhausted and didn’t want to do anything for a long while. 

“Tonight is movie night, just to relax”

They all nodded in agreement and sunk out to get things that would relax them. Patton grabbed his stuff and changed into his cat onesie. He popped back up and sat back in his spot. He loaded the bowl and lit it, taking a hit and holding it for a minute. He exhaled just as Virgil popped up and sat back in his spot. Logan and Roman followed shortly after. They put on a Disney movie and settled in for a relaxing night. Virgil’s leg was still jiggling and he was chewing on his thumb nail. Patton saw Thomas notice.

“Virge, you ok?”

Virgil nodded and pulled the hood of his onesie over his face. Thomas looked to Patton and got a nod. Virgil would be ok, he just needed to get the residual nervous energy out. He always let up while Thomas was on stage and that anxiety had to go somewhere, so it went to Virgil. Patton took another hit and held it. He exhaled and felt himself start to relax. He focused on the movie for a bit. 

Patton took another hit and held it for a minute. Right as he was going to let it out, there was a knock on the door. Thomas looked at Patton and got a nod, it would be rude to not answer. Patton could hold it for a few minutes, it would be fine. Thomas opened the door to Joan and was attacked in a hug. Thomas looked to the sides with a silent question, mostly Patton. He got nods in return. Thomas came back and sat in his spot, Joan sat next to Roman.

They all got wrapped up in the movie, or well Patton tried. The smoke in his lungs burned and normally that wouldn’t be a problem, but it wasn’t meant to be there for so long. He took a careful breath in and tried not to cough. He felt the urge to cough come stronger and sunk out. He coughed and blew out the smoke, gasping in a breath. He coughed again and then took another breath. 

Once he was done coughing he popped back up and sat in his spot again. He got a concerned look from Thomas and a confused one from Joan. When the movie ended, Joan turned to Patton. 

“What happened? Are you ok?”

Patton nodded and remembered that his stuff was still in his pocket. He let out a small sigh, so much for relaxing. He sat back against the couch and felt a hand on his knee. He looked down to see Joan was now giving him a concerned look. He was gonna have to tell them wasn’t he? He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He looked to Thomas and saw nothing but love and acceptance. Patton grabbed one of Thomas’ hands and held it. 

“Pat?” 

Patton looked at Joan again. 

“I’m fine, Joan. There’s no need to worry. There is something I would like to tell you though”

They nodded and gave him a confused look. He took a breath and let it out, squeezing Thomas’ hand. He got a squeeze in return. 

“Well tonight was us relaxing after the show as you have probably gathered”

They nodded again. 

“Well we all have our own ways of relaxing. Roman’s is watching a movie, Virgil’s is sometimes watching a movie, other times it’s listening to his music, Logan’s is reading a book and doing logic puzzles”

They nodded at all of this. Patton took another breath and let it out. 

“Mine is smoking weed”

He looked down not wanting to see the reaction. Thomas squeezed his hand and that made him look up. He saw nothing but acceptance in Joan’s eyes and he smiled. 

“That’s fine, Pat. Just, what happened earlier?”

“I had just taken a hit when you knocked on the door, didn’t have time to let it out without you knowing. So I kinda held it and then sunk out when it became too much”

Joan nodded and squeezed his knee. 

“So, I see everyone else is relaxed or getting there. You’re still super tense”

He nodded and looked down at his hands. The stuff was still in his pocket but he wasn’t going to get it out if Joan wasn’t ok with it. They squeezed his knee again. 

“Pat, you can smoke. You need to relax just like everyone else. I don’t mind”

Patton gave them a smile and pulled his stuff out. He lit it then took a hit, holding it for a minute before exhaling. Roman put in another movie and they settled in for the night. Patton looked around at his famILY and smiled. He loved every single one of them and doesn’t know what he would do without them.


End file.
